This application relates to a wireless communications adapter for a network device. For example, this application relates to a BLUETOOTH LOW ENERGY (BLE) wireless communications adapter for a network device that does not have a BLE port.
Communications equipment of communications networks have been known to be managed and configured via terminal devices that can connect to the equipment via cables. Using cables to make such connections can raise many issues. For example, often the cable required is a unique adaptor cable, such as a cable specific to UNIVERSAL SERIAL BUS (USB) or RS232. Also, there are distance limitations associated with the length of a cable. Further, as mentioned below, it can be difficult to gain access to a management port of a network device to make wired connections.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.